


there's always room for a.c.

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Secret Warriors - Freeform, Silly, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Daisy takes a big step. Well, two.Written for the Happy-Go-Cousy challenge at johnsonandcoulson.com





	there's always room for a.c.

“Nice lineup,” Coulson comments, as her team takes positions in the cargo area before the drop.

She follows his gaze as he watches Sanya, the only one who was already SHIELD before joining Daisy, flex her muscles in her powered move; they watch her blink out of sight and then come back again, her invisibility gift limited but very useful in a mission. She does it a couple of times to make sure she’s ready for the mission. The other three agents are all getting up to speed in their own particular ways while Daisy is the one that seems more relaxed about it; only _seems_ , it’s not supposed to be a difficult mission, but it’s important, especially from a PR point of view. 

“They’re a good bunch,” she says.

She can feel Coulson’s eyes on her before she turns.

“They have a good leader,” he tells her, all sincere and soft and predictably supportive.

“Well, yeah…” she shrugs.

She takes the gauntlets from Coulson’s hands and puts them on swiftly, then he hands her the belt. She’d normally finish getting ready on her own, she’s not sure why he’s helping her today. Maybe they both needed to feel like he’s helping on the mission.

“I wish I was going with you,” Coulson admits.

It’s almost reassuring that he can be so open about it. Daisy is not an idiot, she knows he’s been a bit weird about the whole thing. Not weird, really, it’s natural, lately they have gotten used to being partners on the field and though Daisy knows he trusts her to watch her own back, she understands why he’s feeling left out.

That’s what it is, right?

Coulson is feeling left out.

“You know the deal,” she says.

“No humans allowed,” Coulson replies. 

“We talked about this,” she says, because they did, and Coulson agreed with her. “You know why it’s important that the strike team is just us Inhumans.”

Her old plan of having Inhumans act together with SHIELD seems even more vital these days, the mere existence of people like Daisy ten times more divisive than it used to be when she first came up with the idea of these Secret Warriors.

He nods. “I know, I was just being…” he pauses, looking for the word. “Needy, I guess.”

Daisy smiles.

“No humans allowed on the team but they are very much allowed in my office afterwards,” she tells him, touching his arm for a moment. “See you for the debriefing?”

“Debriefing? I’m your guy.”

That is very true, Daisy thinks.

“And hey, you are going to be in my ear the whole mission,” she reminds him. “There’s no getting away from you, is there?”

Her tone manages to make him chuckle, but it’s comes out a bit forced.

“You’re not being left behind,” Daisy insists. It was implied, but if it was her, she’d like to hear the words. And _if it was her_ Coulson would say the words. “Or left out, or whatever you’re thinking.”

“I know,” he tells her.

“There’s always room for A.C. Remember?” she says, though she’s pretty sure he doesn’t.

His honest chuckle tells her he actually does.

It means something, even such a little thing, she guesses, because it gives her some courage to grab the front of Coulson’s shirt and pull him closer for a kiss.

Not too much of a kiss, Daisy doesn’t dare do more than insinuate a little tongue. But it’s sweet - she hasn’t had a kiss like this in ages, or any really - and it makes her point pretty clear. Coulson feels warm and familiar against her, and it’s almost like they’ve done this before. It feels so natural.

She hears a friendly snicker behind them - someone on her team, probably Rowan, and Sanya is probably glowering in disapproval but letting her do it anyway, and weren’t they all supposed to be grown-ups? Probably the shock of it, after months of speculating about the very inexistent love life of their very private boss.

Daisy breaks the kiss, clearing her throat awkwardly and suddenly very interested in checking her gauntlets are properly worn. She feels a bit of girlish pride that her team has seen her kissing someone cool like Coulson.

“What was that about?” he asks when she dares meet his gaze again, but the dopey smile on his face tells her he is not against it - it’s a relief. After all they’ve been through together it almost surprises Daisy that it has taken them so long to arrive at this idea.

“You asked me what kind of SHIELD director I wanted to be,” Daisy says, reminding me of one of their recent heart-to-hearts in her new office, late nights full of plans and beer, and sometimes Mack or Joey would come in and brainstorm with them but it’s been mostly her and Coulson and a vague hope for the future. “I think I’m going to be the impulsive and romantic kind.”

Coulson smiles, this time neither forced nor dopey. An open beautiful smile.

“It’s an improvement on the last Director,” he jokes. 

Daisy presses her hand on his chest, a bit flirty.

“Oh I don’t know, he had his moments.”

They share a smirk and then the humor turns into something else as their eyes meet. Daisy wants to kiss him again. Coulson grabs her hand. It seems like they are about stay like this, in a sweet stalemate, forever.

But then the voice of one of her teammates cuts through the moment.

“Sixty seconds!” Sanya announces.

Daisy hears movement behind her, the ramp beginning to open.

She and Coulson exchange a look. She is apologetic, he is understanding. She had so many years to do this and she left it for the last minute, what an idiot. You’d better not die out there, she tells herself. 

“Go,” Coulson tells her, releasing her fingers. “I’ll see you later.”

Daisy nods and starts walking away, but almost as soon she turns around and calls him out again.

“Stay and watch me jump,” she says, and give him a bold cheesy wink. “It pretty cool.”

This is the most Daisy has felt like a real superhero, showing off, trying to make some babe swoon with her display.

Her second jump of the night.


End file.
